potcoroyalmarinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Cad Bane
Lord Cad Bane is the High Lord (Forth in command) of the EITC, Viceroy of the EITC Knights, Director of the EITC Press, Professor of Military Defense at the Port Royal School of Law, member of the EITC Council of the Elders, former Chairman of the EITC Board of Directors, two time former Lord Marshall, Duke of Liverpool, and Captain of The Tea Team. His Story... Caddius Archibald Bane better known as simply Caddius Bane was born on Feburary 10, 1724 at Derbyshire Castle in England. Son of the wealthy Baron Reginald Bane and Baroness Caroline Bane, he lived most of his childhood in relative happiness even though his parents were often too busy to even notice him. He was an odd boy though, for as most of the children of the town would dance and play games, he would be studying tactics or practicing his fencing. His father took note of this and when Caddius was 14 he had a teacher from the EITC Military Academy come and have an interview with Caddius. The teacher liked what he saw and a month later Caddius' bags were packed and he was off to London. He was one of the younger cadets at the academy, but he fit in well with the military atmosphere. He graduated from the academy in 1740 with high honors. At the graduation ceremony he noticed that none of his family were there. Later that evening he received a letter stating that the royalty chambers at Derbyshire Castle had burned down and that his parents had gone with it. Caddius was crushed by this and took a leave of absence from the EITC for several months to visit the rest of his family at Derbyshire and settle his affairs. He put his cousin Alexander in charge of the castle and went back to London to catch a ship to the Caribbean where his assigned post was. He arrived at Port Royal and was assigned to be a Lieutenant at Fort Charles. For 4 months everything was normal, then an EITC lord by the name of Benjamin Macmorgan arrived in Port Royal for the annual EITC Conference. Caddius was intregued by the conference and walked up to the EITC guard at the entrance. The guard asked his name and rank, Caddius introduced himself and said that he was a Lieutenant. The guard shook his head and said that he had to be at least Commodore to get in. Just as the guard said this an EITC lord named Andrew Mallace was walking by. Andrew took a look at the then 17 year old Lieutenant and smiled. He walked up to Caddius and shook his hand introducing himself. Caddius then realizing he was a lord saluted and apologized for not doing it sooner. Andrew waved his apology away and said that it was fine. He then asked Caddius if he was interested in coming into the conference. Caddius replied that he would love to go but that he was a mere Lieutenant. Andrew shook his head and said that he was sure Lord Macmorgan wouldn't mind... Several months of hard work later Caddius was then the youngest lord in EITC history at 18 years old. He soon acquired his own division of EITC troops and was set in charge of the protection of Padres Del Fuego. Two months after his becoming a lord his mentor Lord Andrew Mallace fell from the Edicts and resorted to piracy. Caddius was crushed by this and went into a deep depression for several weeks. The depression ended when he soon had much more to worry about as the former Lord Governor of the EITC Lord Benjamin Macmorgan was overthrown by a renegade lord named "Captain" Leon Goldtimbers. This put immense shock in the EITC and while some left, many others joined. For about a month Caddius was glad though that he hadn't been removed of his position after the tumultus rebellion. Then one day he was summoned to Lord Leon's quarters. Caddius entered the room with his mind racing. He thought for sure he was about to be demoted or maybe even worse. He nervously stepped in to see Leon at his desk, his back turned to him. He managed to say "You wanted me sir?" Leon then swiveled in his chair and said some most unexpected words. "There seems to be a trifiling need for a second in command in this company... I was hoping you might fill it..." Caddius looked at Leon completely stunned. He then quickly said saluting, "It would be an honor sir!" After about a month of serving as Leon's second, Caddius began to realize that although Leon was a good person, he was corrupt and severe to his men as Lord Marshall. Caddius realized that Leon was dragging the EITC down and started a rebellion. Battles such as the Battle of Bayou Creek, the Battle of Port Royal Beach and the infamous Battle of Kingshead Citadel will always be remembered as a part of this terribly gruesome time in the EITC. After 5 months of bitter and bloody fighting, Leon finally gave in. But Caddius instead of taking the role of Lord Marshall decided to step down and instead become a High Lord in command of his own guild: the Co. Republic. The Co. Republic quickly flourished and became great. It had over 80 active members in it's very first week. Men joined to the caliber of Hawkeye, Riskitall the Great, and even Lord Davy Menace. About a month after the start of the Republic Caddius and his men were gathered around at Port Royal in a meeting when one of the guards suddenly yelled "PIRATE!" and pointed his bayonet to the far corner of the room near the door. Caddius turned around to see what pirate ruffian had invaded his meetings this time and then saw the love of his life (Although he didn't know it yet) leaning against the wall listening to their meeting. Instantly all hands flew to their pistols and soon the pirate had 15 flintlocks in her face. Caddius walked through the ranks up to her then stopped in front of her and stared at her for a few moments noticing that she was strikingly beautiful... He then shook his head dismissing the thought as this was a pirate threatening his meeting. "What's your name miss?" he said. "Elizabeth" she replied, unphazed by the weapons pointed in her direction. "Well then Miss Elizabeth" Caddius said, "I request that you leave here. We are in the middle of a meeting and pirates are NOT allowed." She merely shrugged at this and said, "Fine" then calmy walked out the door. He raised his eyebrows as the door slammed closed and said, "Well that was easy." They then went back to the meeting. But little did Caddius know that he would soon fall victim to a force far more powerful then all the EITC armies combined... The next day the EITC were practicing gunnery drills when he saw the same young woman named Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye speaking with one of his men. He quietly signaled to his second in command Hawkeye to follow him and they approached the two in conversation. He stepped behind Elizabeth and then said, "What the blazes are you doing here?" She jumped in alarm and turned around to him and started studdering a reply. But then the EITC trooper who was speaking with her said, "Sir this is my fault, give her no blame." She then spun around on him and said, "No this is my fault," she then turned back to Caddius and continued. "I was trying to get info about your guild from him, he hadn't even agreed yet." "Alright," said Caddius, "I believe you. But, Corporal Windham, you should have reported her to me right away and therefor you get a demerit. As for you miss," he said turning to Elizabeth, "This is your second offense and thus requires action. Hawk, cuff her." Hawkeye nodded and proceeded to put manacles on her hands. "Come," Caddius said leading Hawkeye and Elizabeth to the jail. Clink! The manacles feel to the floor, then Slam! went the cell door. "Look," Elizabeth said to the two lords outside her cell, "I only wanted info on your guild so I could JOIN not tear it down!" "Pah!" replied Caddius, "I wouldn't believe that if..." suddenly Hawkeye nudged him and whispered into his ear, "Maybe we should give her a chance." "Give her a chance? Are you mad!" Hawk then shrugged and gave him an attempted puppy dog face. Caddius then turned to see that Elizabeth was doing the same with a bit more effect. "Oh bloody fine!" He said angrily opening the cell door. "Thank you sir" She said, putting a mocking emphasis on the title as she walked past Caddius and left the jail. Hawkeye then shrugged at him. Well, Caddius thought, this will be interesting... Two weeks later Hawkeye and Caddius were talking... "Are you bloody mad?!" said Caddius, "I threw her in jail! Why the bloody would she like me???" "Not positive, I just know she wants to go to the EITC Ball with you," Hawkeye said shrugging. "I knew the ball was a bad idea..." "I can't argue with that, although you were the one who thought up it." Caddius sighed, "True enough," he said. "Well I'm having her come," said Hawkeye. "Wait what?!? No no no! Don't even think about it!" Caddius replied." "Too late, she's already on her way," Hawkeye said. "And why don't you just man up and ask her to the ball for goodness sake?" Then Elizabeth arrived. "Yes?" she said. "Cad here has something to ask you." said Hawkeye shoving Caddius towards Elizabeth. "Um... Well uh... I was kind of well... Wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?..." Caddius finally managed to stammer out then weakly smiled at Elizabeth. She smiled back at him and said, "Sure! That sounds great!" "Oh... Excellent!" Caddius replied. They then just stood there awkwardly for several minutes. Hawkeye let out a deep sigh of exasperation and shoved Caddius and Elizabeth toward each other, their lips softly meeting... Several days later Caddius was in his office when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in,' he said. A well dressed EITC officer walked into the office and crisply saluted Caddius. "I have a message from Lord Marshall Samuel Redbeard good sir." he said. At this Caddius rose from his chair and spied the man suspiciously. "Alright, what does this Samuel chap want?" "Lord Samuel requests your presense as you are in command of a promenent EITC division." the man said. "Tell him I shall meet with him whenever he so desires."... "Let's see here..." Said Samuel Redbeard, "Lord of the Co. 7th division under the Republic branch... High honors from the Academy... You seem an able commander for your current appointed task." "Thank you sir," said Caddius with a slight bow. "As you may know, I am the new Lord Marshall or leader of the EITC in the Caribbean. Now I expect a weekly report from your division about your progress and such." "Yes sir," said Caddius. "Good," said Samuel, "Well everything else seems in order. You may go." "Good day sir," replied Caddius. "Oh and Caddius," Samuel called to him as he reached the door. "You are promoted to Commandant of the Department of Central Intelligence."... After three weeks of successfully running the Department of Central Intelligence, Caddius was promoted to High Lord or fourth in command of the EITC... TO BE CONTINUED Titles #Baron of Derbyshire #Knight of Great Britain #Chancellor of the Kalmar Union #King of Sweden #Grand Duchy of Finland #Lord Exeter of the British Trade Union #Member of the EITC Board of Directors #Commandant of the EITC Knights #Professor of Military Defense at the Port Royal School of Law #Captain of the Tea Team Family Father: Reginald Bane (Deceased) Mother: Caroline Bane (Deceased) Wife: Elizabeth Bane Uncle: Amos Bane Uncle: George Bane (Deceased) Aunt: Mary Bane Uncle: Winston Locke (Deceased) Aunt: Cassandra Locke (Deceased) Cousin: Percival Bane (Disowned due to acts of piracy) Cousin: Alexander Bane Cousin: Rebecca Bane Cousin: Ulysses Locke Cousin: James Locke (Deceased He is happily married to Elizabeth Bane.